Stop this Train
by themidnightdriver
Summary: That was not supposed to happen... Rewrite of my previous story, "Not Available." Possible Title Change. Bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Stop this Train

 _No, I'm not color blind,_

 _I know the world is black and white._

* * *

Puck awoke on his soft, fluffy bed. Never would he admit he had the bed, but he did. He was not sure how he had previously lived without it.

He picked up his phone from underneath the pillow his head was not currently occupying. 7:34 a.m. The old lady had gotten him into some terrible early morning, (what she called "healthy") waking up habits that were starting to change his normal sleeping patterns. He put the phone down and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. He stretched very obnoxiously, pushing the sheets and blankets every which way. He let out a huge fart that caused his chimpanzees to stir in the forest and to start making obnoxious noises themselves.

He stopped stretching and turned onto his side. He felt something was different about today. There was something special happening.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled in the direction of the forest. "I'M TRYING TO THINK!" This outburst didn't bring silence, but it only brought lower levels of the noise. He brushed it off and tried to figure it out.

 _What is it? Why can I never remember these things? Are we going somewhere today? Are we fighting some crime-ooooohhh. It's Sabrina's birthday. What's so special about that?_

But then he remembered. Grimm and her friends were planning some sort of birthday weekend getaway. They were all going to stay at some fancy-schmancy vacation home that her parents had rented. Their Uncle Jake was to be the only chaperone, and nobody out of high school besides Jake was to be attending. Puck knew how these kind of things went, even if it was Sabrina in charge—no no— _especially_ since Sabrina was in charge…He had been planning special sabotage for weeks.

 _No way in hell am I going to miss this._

* * *

The introductory guitar chords started to play to Queen's "Under Pressure." Sabrina's mind rose from its sleepy fog and her hand went over to her night stand to feel for her phone. She blinked hard in an effort to unstick her eyelids. She found her phone and slid her finger across the bottom of the screen so that the music stopped. 7:45 a.m. She put the phone back down.

 _Ugh. Why do I have to be alive already? Oh hold up. It's my birthday. Crap._

Sabrina hadn't liked her birthdays since her 13th one. They were just a sucky reminder that growing up was inevitable. Even though 18 came with many more privileges and rights, it still sucked, because she could personally say because _it was simply getting older_. She did not want to grow up. But she kind of did…It really depended on her mood, but most of the time, she just didn't want to.

She sat up and pulled her legs out so that she was kneeling on the pillows. She then straightened the covers and pulled them tight before she slid off the side of the bed. She quickly finished pulling the sheets up under the pillows and grabbed her water bottle from the floor by her night stand and drank to quench her early morning thirst.

She put her water bottle on her desk on her way over to her closet. Once there, got her suitcase from the corner on the top shelf. She picked out some outfits and started to pack.

Despite her excitement for the planned events, nervous butterflies still attacked her stomach. She wasn't sure she could handle all these people. She didn't even hang out outside of school with half of them, but rather just at school. On the other hand, she was super excited. The vacation house was huge and really quite elegant. There was a massive movie room upstairs, an amazing master bedroom and bath, a spacious kitchen, and plenty of smaller rooms and comfy couches for her guests to sleep in and on.

Sabrina knew it would be fun, and possibly raucous, so she was surprised, but exceedingly glad, that her parents had consented to and paid for this. Granny Relda had pitched in as well, and some of Sabrina's best friends' parents. Since the girls' birthdays all fell within four months of each other, and Sabrina's was in the middle, it was to be on Sabrina's birthday, but for all four of them.

As she finished packing, her excitement started to take over the butterflies in her excitement, and she got ready to take a shower.

 _This better be amazing. Nothing can mess this up for me—not even Puck._

* * *

Sabrina pounded on the bathroom door.

"Puck! Get out!"

Puck, on the other side, stuck out his tongue at the door but then turned back to his reflection

He shook his wet mane of wavy blonde hair and smiled at his reflection in what he considered a charming manner. The handsomest fairy in the kingdom, as always. He opened the door and brushed past Sabrina and stated,

"It takes time to look this good."

"Whatever. It just takes time for you to wash off a month's worth of dirt," Sabrina retorted. "Don't worry, I'm sure Harper will notice."

Puck smirked and walked to his room. Sabrina walked into the moist stuffiness of bathroom and closed the door. She turned on her Spotify, undressed, and stepped in under the showerhead for her last shower as a minor.

* * *

Fifteen minutes, Sabrina opened the bathroom door and walked to back to her room. Balloons covered her bed and some floated along the ceiling. She gave a hint of a smile.

 _I wasn't even in there for that long!_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a chorus of voices shouted. Sabrina jerked in surprise as Daphne, Red, and Uncle Jake jumped out from the other side of her bed. Her parents and Granny Relda stepped out from behind the bedroom door.

"Oh, thanks guys," she said. She still had a hint of a smile on her face.

"Well, geez. Maybe you could sound a little bit more excited," answered Puck as he stepped around Sabrina, who was still standing in the doorway, and into the room.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she turned to watch him come in and, sit on her bed—causing balloons to fly up and drift hazily to the floor. "Get off my bed," she demanded. He didn't listen. Then she added, "I am excited! It's just that…well, don't particularly enjoy special attention."

"Whatever, you love attention," said Daphne, coming out from behind the bed and throwing some balloons up into the air.

"Oh really?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Well I just don't like the kind of attention people have to give you—like on your birthday or when you have to give a presentation," Sabrina replied.

"Oh honey, it's your day, though!" Veronica Grimm explained.

"Yeah, well." Sabrina gave a shrug and walked over to her vanity. "Thanks again, though."

As they all trickled out of the room, Granny Relda asked Sabrina, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything normal," Sabrina said with a laugh. Granny Relda smiled as she walked out and said, "It'll be done in half an hour."

Veronica was the only one left in the room besides Daphne and Red. She walked over to the vanity Sabrina was sitting at. She took a brush and started to run it through Sabrina's long, blonde hair. She asked, "What time were you planning on leaving?"

Sabrina reveled in the feeling, letting it cause a shiver down her spine. She loved having her hair brushed by someone else.

"Probably noon. We'll actually all meet at the park around 12:30 and then take off so we can be there by 2."

"Sounds fantastic. I wonder what a party like that would have been like when I was a teenager," Veronica pondered out loud as she struggled with a knot in Sabrina's hair.

Daphne snickered. "Oh gosh, I can at least imagine the outfits and hairstyles. Right smack dab in the middle of the 80s."

Veronica looked at Daphne's reflection in the vanity mirror and laughed. "Oh, they were fantastic. You would have rocked them—just like I did."

The four of them laughed and talked some more before Veronica finally finished brushing Sabrina's whole head. She, Daphne and Red eventually left and Sabrina was left to part her own hair and apply her mascara.

"Breakfast time!" Granny Relda's voice came floating up the stairs.

* * *

Sabrina's friends all showed up around 11:30 and they started to pack up the Grimm's Subaru Outback.

"I hate to be the one to bring it up, but I'm gonna be real here. Should we bring condoms?" Marilyn asked as she put her loaded the four suitcases on top of and next to each other. "And maybe some Alka-Seltzer?"

"What the heck!" Monica exclaimed. She stood behind Marilyn and was handing her other luggage. Sabrina and Harper laughed.

"Well, I really think if people are planning on doing it, they should at least provide their own. And as for Alka-Seltzer, I'm not providing alcohol, and I'm assuming none of you are either, so no," Sabrina said.

"Ok. Well then can we stop at a store real quick before we get to the park?" Marilyn asked again as she put the last bag in and closed the hatchback.

Monica looked at her in disbelief, but Sabrina and Harper could tell that she was joking. "Lighten up, Monica," Harper joked.

" _Actually_ ," Harper said. "Maybe we should bring some. We could sell them and maybe make some profit."

Sabrina couldn't tell if Harper was being sarcastic, but she thought it might actually be a pretty good idea. "But do you really think it will be that kind of party?"

"Probably not for the most part. I'm sure the majority of them are not coming to get laid or hammered. But still, I say we bring some and sell them," Harper said.

"Hello, ladies!" Puck exclaimed as he came bounding down the front porch steps with a duffle bag and a water bottle.

Sabrina mentally cringed and hoped that he hadn't heard the previous conversation. "Oh hey, no," Sabrina said. "You are not riding with us." Puck threw her a dirty look but Monica pitched in,

"No, it'll be find. Marilyn can make room." She turned and looked through the back windows and said, "No, she can just put it in there. There's already room."

"That's what I thought," Puck said. Marilyn opened the hatchback and stuffed the duffle bag in.

"You have to sit in the middle," Harper said to Puck.

"Not a problem." He smirked and climbed in. Harper slid in next to him and Monica went to climb in the other side.

"I'm going to say goodbye real quick and ask when Uncle Jake will be coming," Sabrina commented.

Marilyn jumped in the passenger seat and hooked up her phone to the aux port. Sabrina soon came out and they were on their way.

* * *

Now, this wasn't supposed to be a dramatically life altering event, but, you know—Mother Nature is funny that way.

* * *

 **Well, there's the first chapter! Let me know what you think! Reviews appreciated :) I will answer any questions you have!**

 **P.S I will try to reply to anonymous review at the beginning of each chapter, so look out for those-you anonymous reviewers, you.**

 **Lots of Lollipops,**

 **themidnightdriver**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _Try to keep an open mind, but,_

 _I just can't sleep on this tonight…_

* * *

No one knows who spiked the punch. There were only two of them. But whoever they were, they knew that with such a stupid and easy set up as a punch bowl, this couldn't be helped.

* * *

"You've set yourself up for disaster." Puck mumbled this to himself as he rummaged through the refrigerator of the vacation house. "A punch bowl full of alcohol, crappy snacks, and no hot girls." He stood up straight and shrugged. "Well, the alcohol isn't half bad."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Sabrina walked into the kitchen with a red solo cup. She headed over to the sink and laughed at Puck's embarrassed look. She filled it up with water and downed it.

"I'm the only good company in this hellhole," he finally retorted, slamming the fridge while he was at it.

"You're one cocky son of a bitch, you know that?" She said with a laugh.

"Whoa, language, stinkface. And absolutely not. I am simply acknowledging the truth. It's a whole different kind of situation."

"Oh please," she said exasperatingly, throwing away the cup and heading out of the kitchen. However, she tripped over her own feet and slammed onto the hard linoleum floor, her hands smacking loudly as she tried to stop herself.

"Dammit!" She said very loudly. "These stupid shoes."

Puck laughed so hard he snorted. "You only wish it was the shoes. You're hammered, babe."

She sat up and gave him a dirty look. "Whatever…" she faltered, failing to think of a comeback.

He walked over and squatted so they were face to face.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one. I hate to say it, but it's taken over my best intentions, but not my coordination," he boasted.

"Are you serious? What jerk would do that?! That is such a dick move."

"Man, you like to swear when you're smashed." He reached out his hands to help her up. She smacked them away and stood up on her own, pushing on him to help herself up. He stood up as well and stuck out his tongue.

"Geez, you don't have to be that way. I was just trying to be nice," he pouted.

"Oh really? You were trying to be nice? Well then, go away. That would be _very_ nice of you."

"Fine, snotface." He turned around and started to leave.

"What is up with you? Calling me mean names and then endearing ones the next?"

Puck turned his head, but continued to walk. "Well, honey, sometimes—"He was cut off by the edge of the doorframe. He had smacked into it.

"Mother—HUBBARD!" he shouted, gripping his left shoulder with his right hand. "GAHHH!"

It was Sabrina's turn to laugh. She doubled over and then walked over next to him. "Nice going…babe." She sneered and strode out into the hallway, turning right to go back to the party. Before she could make it barely a foot away from the door, Puck's hand came out of nowhere and yanked her back to face him. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and both of his hands were on her shoulders, holding her tightly right next to him.

Her eyes opened wide and she tried to scream something at him, but the proximity of her lips to his made it come out like a muffled tire screech.

The next thing she knew, her hands were on both sides of his head and running through his hair. He had one hand wandering around her waist and the other one cradling her head. They stayed connected while moving in a clumsy circle and backing up against a countertop. His hands moved to her hips and she moved hers to his shoulders as he hoisted her up onto the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they continued to move their hands all about each other while continuing to roughly kiss.

Not a minute later, laughter came from just outside the doorframe. They jerked apart and backed away quickly. Sabrina jumped from the counter top and tried to pat her hair down so it wasn't so messy. Both of them wiped around their lips and tugged on their shirts. Two girls walked into the kitchen and Puck walked around them, trying to make contact with Sabrina over their heads. He succeeded and he motioned his head towards the direction of the stairs. She nodded and spoke quickly to the other girls before leaving and turning left towards the stairway.

The only light was coming from the right in the living room where everyone else was. She couldn't see very well and couldn't spot him.

"Puck!" She whispered loudly.

"SHHH! Come look at this." He was standing by the incredibly tall windows and pointing out. "We could go swimming!"

"Or we could jump off the balcony and down into the abyss. Now come on."

He snorted and then turned around to follow her up the stairs.

"That would be fantastic, actually. We could probably fly."

Sabrina laughed and Puck joined in as they climbed the stairs, using the railing to pull their clumsily moving bodies up.

"That's funny…cuz you… actually can…fly," she said breathlessly, laughing after almost every other word. "Can you imagine me with wings?" They laughed even harder.

"You'd take forever to…get used to it. You'd probably look like a drunk monkey's uncle." More hysterical laughter.

They finally made it to the top of the stairs and Sabrina led him to the master bedroom. She closed the door and as soon as she turned around, he was on her and pinning her against it. She pushed him away just long enough to pull his shirt up over his head. It got stuck and they started laughing again as Puck reached up and pulled it off the rest of the way. He reached for her and the same thing happened to her, except it got tangled in her luscious mane of hair.

"Ow! Hold up. Stop pulling it up and try pulling it backwards."

"Well it's not my fault. I can barely see." He obeyed and soon that was on the floor as well. He pointed towards a chaise that was near a window where the moon was slightly illuminating the space around it, giving the illusion that there was a spotlight on the chaise.

"Hold up," she said. She unbuttoned her jeans and proceeded to peel them off. The very end of it got stuck on her foot and she shook until they finally fell off. He pulled off his own, but fell over while pulling off the last leg. She burst into more laughter and sat down on the chaise. He glared at her but finally smiled before sitting down next to her. She scooted towards the back and he leaned over her as they proceed to have a heated make out session and feel fest.

He was kissing her neck and trying to get off her bra at the same time.

"How the hell does this thing work?"

"Ohhhh, so you've never worked with one before?" She chuckled, pushed him off and sat up. Then she turned her back to him and showed him how to unlatch it.

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

"Sweet." And then he leaned back over her and continued to kiss her neck and shoulders while pulling the straps down. She finished pulling it off herself and tried to lay down in a more horizontal position. She wrapped a leg around him and pulled him closer so that they were chest to chest, her head leaning back and the rest of her relishing in the feeling of his lips on her neck and his body next to hers.

He leaned up off of her and pulled her up. They went to the bed and everything else seemed to fade away.

* * *

 **You guys, please realize that this is NOT who they really are. It was really quite the stab in the dark to even go into detail at this part so early in the story because it was so OOC and I really felt that way when writing. It was like it wasn't even PUCK AND SABRINA FOR GOSH'S SAKE, and technically it wasn't, because they were DRUNK.**

Lots of Lollipops,

the midnight driver


End file.
